THe Love of My Life
by fallenangel1997
Summary: Adelita way just got tickets and backstage passes to the billboard music awards. She's allowed to bring 6 prople with her. She decides to bring her friends, hinking it would be a fun girl thing but what happens when they meet the wanted? Will the boys be the loves of their lives or hate their guts
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

Adelita's POV

"Oh my god! I can't believe you got tickets to the Billboard Music Awards! And backstage passes on top of it!" screamed Leigh as she pulled her short, highlighted, brown hair into as much as a ponytail as she could manage.

"I know! Its sooo cool I can't wait! Thanks for inviting us!" Replied Nicole as she flopped on my bed.

"Yeah, sure," I shrugged. The doorbell rang and my mom answered it. Soon after Dahlia barged in my room, throwing her stuff in the corner with the other girls' and planting herself on the loveseat next to Leigh.

"I have arrived, the party may start!"

"Oh boy. Here we go. Well all that were waiting on now is Lena and when she gets here we can pick out what to wear then get to bed, it's an early flight tomorrow. Oh my, I just can't believe this is happening! My favorite band is going to be there and I get to bring all my best friends!" I jumped from my chair and onto the bed with Nicole.

Then we heard a knock at my door. "Go away Clara" we all yelled through the door.

"But why can't I hang out with you guys I'm almost a teenager!" she whined from the other side of the door.

"Go bother Mum about packing or that one band your fascinated with or something. Just leave me and my friends alone." I replied back. We could hear her retreating footsteps. "Thank god!" I exclaimed and fell back on my pillows. Just then my door was thrown open and Lena entered in her normal, over dramatic entrance.

"How you doin'?" she said in that weird way of hers with a wink.

We all laughed. She made our way over to the love seat and sat on Leigh's lap. "Well, we better start packing. I said in a tone that showed them that I meant it, "Then it's off to bed for us."

An hour later we were all packed and in our pajamas. Leigh, Lena, and I were in my king size bed while Dahlia was on an air mattress and Nicole was curled up on the love seat.

"Goodnight everyone!" I whispered across the room. I got a chorus of goodnight and I love you's from all around and then gave in to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1:The before party

**Ch.1: The Before Party**

Adelita's POV

"Everyone up!", my mum yelled as she threw open my door and flipped on the light, "We have two hours before we have to leave, so hurry up and get ready."

We all groaned and covered our eyes. Then Leigh, who always has the most energy no matter what time of day, bounced out of bed yelling, "I call the main bathroom first!" and skipped down the hall.

"Alright, who wants my sister's bathroom?" I said, rubbing my eyes.

"I do!" Nicole ran off, and then came back, "Forgot my bag." We all rolled our eyes.

"I'll take and your parents bathroom," Dahlia said.

"And I'll take the downstairs one," Lena gathered her stuff.

"Fine, but don't take too long!" I yelled out to all of them. I sulked to my own bathroom, turned on the hot water, and got into the shower. The water felt good and help me wake up.

After I was done with the shower, I got dressed and started trying to dry my hair that takes in every drop of moisture it can. When it was dry I pulled it up into a simple bun. I headed into my room to find Leigh already sitting on my bed putting her last minute items in her suitcase. She was wearing her tennis outfit; sweatpants that say tennis and her last name down the leg, her black and pink t shirt and her grey sweatshirt was on the bed.

"You look refreshed," she said jumping off the bed to give me hug. Then Nicole came in with still wet hair and in purple sweatpants and a black sweatshirt.

"Can I go back to bed?" she whined as she fell on my bed.

"No. We have to be out the door in an hour if we want to get to the airport on time," I said pitting my toiletries in my suitcase. "So hurry up and dry your hair!" I pushed her toward my bathroom.

Lena came in dressed in jeans and a green ridding sweatshirt from her stables. Dahlia came right after her in jeans, a black camisole, a white lace t-shirt, and a grey hoodie. I was wearing black yoga pants a blue v- neck t- shirt, and a purple DC hoodie.

"All right, everyone ready?" my mum said after we all came downstairs.

"Yup. Can we stop and get breakfast on the way to the airport?" I asked dragging my suitcase to the door.

She nodded and we all cheered. Then we all got in the car and were off towards the best week of our lives.

Soon after we were on the plane, waiting for take off. "I'm sooooo excited!" Leigh stage whispered.

We all laughed and agreed with her.

The flight attendant announced it was time for take off and we all sat back and buckled in. As soon as we were off the ground Leigh and I unbuckled and turned around to talk to Lena and Dahlia while Nicole and my mum decided to try to go to sleep.

When we got o the California airport we were all shaking with excitement. We got off the plane and went to get our luggage while my mum went to go get a rental car. We met up right outside the doors and then she led us to a blood red SUV that was brand new. We put our bags in the back, got in, and went to the hotel.

Our hotel room was more like a really expensive apartment than hotel room. It had two bedrooms, a kitchenette, a pull out couch, a flat screen TV in each room, and two full bathrooms. "OK girls. Go do your hair and get changed. The pre-party is in three hours," my mum said as she sat on the couch with her book.

When we were all ready we met in the living room, where my mum looked us over. Dahlia was wearing a blue, strapless dress that came to just above her knees, and her hair was curled. Lena was wearing and black skin tight dress that was the shortest I'd ever seen her wear even though it came to her knees, she had also curled her strawberry-blonde hair. Nicole was wearing a deep purple knee length dress that went perfectly with her swept to the side, dark brown hair. Leigh was wearing a bright green, sleeveless dress that came to her thigh, and her hair was straightened. I was wearing a strapless mini-dress that started out orange but got darker till it was a blood red at the bottom. I had my hair in a spiral that has curls coming down off it.

"Well, you girls look lovely!" My mum said examining us, "Now it's time for pictures hen we'll leave."

We all groaned, my mum was notorious for taking a million pictures for just something small, let alone a once in a lifetime opportunity like this was. But we all lined up like the good, obedient girls we were and got our picture taken five million different ways, and then we left.

We were some of the last people; we arrived just before the first band got on stage. "We better stay together, or at least till we start meeting other people. Sound good?" I asked, turning around to face them.

I got a chorus of agreements then turned and started making my way through the crowd toward the stage. I was hoping they were following me. When we got the stage the band, My Chemical Romance, was already playing their third song.

After My Chemical Romance was done I was already out of breath from dancing. "And now The Wanted!" the mc yelled into the microphone. We all screamed.

"I'll be right back, I have to go cool down," I screamed through the crowd. Leigh, Lena, Nicole, and Dahlia all nodded and kept singing along and dancing. I made my way through the crowd to the bathroom.

When I came back out they were singing the end of Behind Bars and moving on to their new one, Chasing The Sun. I found my way back to my friends and we all started dancing and singing. When that song was over so was their set.

"We might get a chance to meet them, you know," I said as we went to go get something to drink.

"I know! It's amazing. I bet their as nice as they are cute!" Lena laughed.

We all got water then went to sit at a table to take a break. I was watching the crowd when I heard Nicole gasp. I turned quickly around to see Max, Nathan, Jay, Tom, and Siva, a.k.a. The Wanted, waling toward our table.

"Hello ladies," Tom said in his bold, Bolton accent. "Would any of you care to dance?"

"I would!" Dahlia screamed as she jumped up.

"How about you, little lady?" Max asked Leigh leaning over the back of her chair.

"Of course," she got up and they went up with locked arms.

"May I?" Jay asked Lena with a bow. She laughed and followed him to the dance floor.

"You seem bored so let's go!" Siva said to Nicole. She nodded and smiled.

After they all left Nathan looked to his feet and said, "I guess that leaves you and me."

"I guess so."

"Would you like to dance?" he sounded as though he was unsure of himself.

"Why not," I said then crossed to the dance floor with Nathan right next to me.

Dancing with Nathan was like a dream till he started getting annoying. "Want to come back to may room tonight after the party?" he breathed down my neck,

"Excuse me?" I asked abruptly turning around. "I just met you. I'm not like some of the other girls you hang out with who just want to get in your pants!" I yelled, jabbing my finger into his chest.

"You're sure dressed like one! And you sure dance like a slut!" he yelled back. "You know what you're just a fake! Just a big poser!"

"_Me_ a poser, that's funny! I'm not the one who pretended to be a shy guy and the asked me to go to his room!" I screamed. "That's it I'm going! Goodbye!" I stomped on his toe and spun on my heel making a dramatic exit.

I found Lena, Nicole, Dahlia, Leigh, Max, Jay, Tom, and Siva all dancing in a group at the center of the dance floor. "Excuse me everyone but we need to leave." I grabbed the girls by the arm and dragged them out the door.

"What was that about!?" Dahlia asked/screamed.

"Trust me if they're anything like Nathan is then you don't want to get involved with them." I shouted into the night.

"What happened?" Nicole asked in a comforting voice. She put a hand on my shoulder that helped me slow my pace down.

"I'll tell you later. Just right now I want to forget what happened and go back to our suite." We made our way back to the car where my mum was waiting.

When we were in the car my text tone went off so I checked it. It was from an unknown number and it read:

_I was a jerk forgive me? :/ _

Nathan. How did he get my number? I must have given it to him while we were dancing, before I found out what a perv he was.

I texted back _Never._ and turned my phone off. I was certain of one thing: I will never fall for another celebrity because they are all jerks.


	3. Chapter 2:Backstage with the boys

**Ch.2: Backstage With The Boys**

Adelita's POV

We went back to the hotel suite and crashed. All my dreams were consumed by images of Nathan, dancing, and huge hotel rooms, but mostly Nathan. Why did he have to haunt my subconscious like that? I need to stop thinking about him.

We woke up to the phone ringing. My mum picked it up. "OK, just send them up," she said into the phone. "Well girls it looks like you have some early visitors. Better get dressed."

I scrambled out of bed and tripped on my shoes. The girls all started laughing while getting dressed. I pulled on my favorite pair of jeans, an orange, form fitting tank top and a grey cardigan. Then threw my hair up in a quick messy bun. Just as I was done getting ready, there was a knock at the door.

"I got it!" Dahlia yelled and ran to the door. She peeked through the peephole, screeched, then threw the door open, and jumped into Tom's arms. Leigh was next up and hurried into Max's embrace, closely followed by Lena and Nicole who went to Jay and Siva. Nathan looked at me and opened his arms, I just glared at him.

"Don't think so," I said in a low tone.

"Come on," he whined, "I said I was sorry last night."

"And I said I wouldn't forgive you" I countered, going to turn the kettle on so we could have tea.

"Just give him a hug Addi, he looks like a lovesick puppy now that you've rejected him," Leigh pleaded.

"Fine one hug," I resigned, "But don't you dare try anything," I sauntered over to Nathan and gave him a quick hug. However, he wouldn't me go, so I elbowed him and stepped on his toe. He yelped in pain and instantly backed off.

"You got to stop doing that," Nathan said half laughing, half doubling over in pain.

"Only when you stop acting like such a jerk," I said, throwing him a deadly smile over my shoulder.

"Nathan I believe you'd be as dead as a rock if looks could kill!" Tom shouted across the room, holding Dahlia close. The room erupted in laughter.

"So how would you lasses like to go shopping for some new outfits?" Jay asked looking around the room, "We'll pay!"

There was a chorus of sure's, of course's, and duh's.

"Well I guess it's settled we'll get breakfast then go shopping." Jay finalized. "Now if all you beautiful ladies would please follow us downstairs, we will be leaving now." Jay, ever the gentleman.

"Have fun girls!" My mum called out to us.

"Hey Adelita, why are you so angry at Nathan?" Nicole hung back with me and asked.

"He was a complete jerk last night. He started out nice but then he asked me to come back to his room with him, like I was a slut who just wanted to get with him. I was just having a good time!" I threw my hands up in frustration.

"OK, OK. I get it. You don't have to yell." She said backing off, her hands raised up in mock surrender.

"What are you lovely ladies talking about?" Nathan came up from behind-how he got behind us, I have no idea- and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Ughh. Leave me alone!" I shrugged his arm off and quickened my pace. He matched my pace and tried to take my hand. I quickly pulled it away. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm. Not. Interested. Leave. Me. The. Hell. Alone!"

"Sounds like a lovers quarrel back there," Max yelled over his shoulder.

"Shut up Max. We are no where near lovers!"

Nathan's POV

I don't know what I did to make her so mad at me. Sure we had a little fight, but I admitted I was jerk and asked her to forgive me. But yet she's still mad. Why do girls have to hold a grudge for so long? She makes me so flustered but I'm so attracted to her. Why must the world be so cruel?

Adelita's POV

We went to the mall closest to our hotel and bought and outfit for that nigh and some other stuff. I bought a black satin, calf- length, halter top dress that has a slit up the side to the middle of my thigh. Leigh bought a deep blue floor length cocktail dress that had a sweetheart neckline. Lena bought a champagne colored knee length, strapless dress with a cute black shawl. Nicole bought a light green dress just like Leigh's. And Dahlia bought a scarlet, floor-length dress with a slit up to the knee. Plus we all bought other items of clothing for the rest of our stay.

When we got back to the hotel it was five and the awards started at seven so the boys had to leave (Thank god, I can finally have some room without Nathan staring at me!), because they had to go prepare and do one last sound check. They left and all eyes turned toward me.

"What?" I asked, with wide eyes.

"Why won't you except Nathan's advances?" Dahlia asked sitting on the couch.

"Yeah. It's obvious he really likes you," Lena said fishing out her dress from her bag and hanging it on the bedroom doorway.

"Because he was such a jerk. Sure he's cute but that doesn't make up for the fact that all he wants from me is to fill the empty space in his bed." I flung myself backwards on the bed.

"He was just trying to impress you," Leigh said coming over to sit on the bed next to me, "Max told me while we were shopping that ever since last night he's been depressed, and when Jay proposed that they take us shopping he was ecstatic about it. He thought that he might get a second chance but you shot him down again. Please just give him a shot. Remember that kid you dated back home? You didn't like him at first either. And you guys were so happy together until he graduated. So why can't Nathan be like that?"

"Fine, I'll give one shot. But if he does anything stupid I'm leaving. I don't care if you guys are or not, I will be," I said with a sigh.

"Perfect, Tom told me that we might be able to hang out backstage with them tonight, you can talk to him there!" Dahlia shouted.

"You girls might want to start getting ready. It's already five thirty," my mum yelled from her adjoining room.

"Ahh!" we all screamed because of the time, and hurried to get our dresses on and our hair and make-up on.

When we were all ready, my mum took five hundred pictures and we went downstairs to find a limo waiting for us.

"Ms. Way and friends?" the chauffeur asked as we stepped outside.

"Yep," I replied as we climbed in one of the back seats.

We made hurried conversation on our way. We stopped and got out at this huge arena. As soon as we got out, a security guard was waiting for us.

"Way party, I presume?" he asked.

"Yes. Is something wrong sir?" I asked carefully.

"Not at all just please follow me," he turned around and started walking. We hurried after him. He led us through a series of corridors, the held up his hand when we reached a door.

"He knocked twice. A mumbled "Come in" came from behind the door. He opened it and revealed a lounge and Nathan, Jay, Tom, Siva, and Max sitting in front of a huge TV playing some kind of war video game.

Tom was the first to turn around. "Ah, there are the loveliest girls in the world," he smiled.

The rest of the guys turned around and smiled at us. All of them came to our sides and led us to our seats. Nathan led me carefully, making sure not to say anything. _Smart boy_, I thought, _He's finally figuring it out._ But then I remembered my promise to give him a chance. I smiled at him and he looked around, shocked.

I'm trying to be nice to you, please don't make this harder than it is," I whispered.

He nodded and replied, "Wouldn't think of it. Now here is a place worthy enough for a girl of your standards to sit," he sat down and patted his lap.

I laughed and sat down. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as I thought. He did have a great laugh and fun wit. We sat there as he played his video game with the other guys for an hour or so. Then, a stylist came in and told them it was time to get ready for the show.

"Of course, but we have one more thing to do before we get ready," Max said, getting to his feet and holding his hand out to help Leigh up. The other boys followed his lead. They led us out the door and through the tunnels to another door. They opened it. It was another lounge only this time it had a prefect view of the stage.

"Welcome to the VIP room!" Jay shouted. "We'll come pick you up here after the awards and take you back to your hotel OK?"

We all nodded. They left and we took seats on the couch by the window. The clarity of the view was amazing. We could see every detail of the stage.

A few minutes later the lights went off and the award started. They were amazing. I loved all of the performances. And the guys looked great in their all black ensemble while singing chasing the sun and glad you came.

When the show was over, we waited for the boys in our lounge. About a half hour later there was a knock at the door and the boys stepped in. "Are you ladies ready?" Siva asked taking Nicole's arm.

We nodded and were escorted to the limo we arrived in. They whole way back was filled with bad jokes, reviews, and laughter. We arrived at the hotel and said goodnight.

Right before I closed the door Nathan shouted at me to wait. I looked in and he asked if we would go to a medieval fair with them tomorrow. I nodded and shut the door thinking that maybe I did kinda, sort of like him.


	4. Chapter 3: Medieval Drama

**Chapter 3: Medieval Drama**

Adelita's POV

I woke up to a knock on our door. I got up and opened it. Outside was a bellhop with a cart with five boxes on it.

"Delivery for Miss Adelita Way," he said not meeting my eyes.

"That's me," I mumbled, still half asleep. We unloaded the boxes and he turned to leave.

"Wait!" I told him, "Here," I handed him twenty bucks.

"Thank you, Miss," he said leaving.

I turned to where we put the boxes and saw they were each labeled with one of our names. I found mine and opened it. Inside, I found tissue paper with a note on top.

Just thought this might help you fit in better today. Plus it just seemed like something you'd wear.

Hope you like it,

Nathan

I moved the tissue paper and the note out side and pulled out a ruby red and gold medieval style dress, a necklace made from rubies that match the dress, and gold slippers.

"Where did you get that? It's wonderful!" Leigh shouted obviously awake.

"Nathan got it for me. I think you have one too," I pointed to the boxes.

"Yay!" she squealed and ran over to the boxes.

"What's going on?" a very groggy Nicole said, rubbing her eyes. Lena and Dahlia were slowly waking up too. I guess Leigh woke them up.

"We got a delivery," I said still pointing to the boxes. They all got up and rushed to the pile, found their corresponding box and opened it.

Leigh pulled a sapphire blue dress with a vine pattern on it, it was a similar design to mine, a necklace with a sapphire cross, and silver slippers. Lena pulled out a pale green and light yellow dress that had a simple design, a necklace with an emerald, and pale yellow slipper. Nicole had a deep purple dress with a lighter purple fabric down the middle and a black design on the lighter purple, a necklace with a charm of three amethysts in a row, and deep purple slippers. Dahlia had a forest green dress with a paler green in the middle, its design was like mine. She also had a necklace that had a black cross with onyx stones in the four points.

"OMG! I LOVE IT!" Lena, Leigh, Nicole, and Dahlia screamed at the same time.

"Ummm, Adelita?" Lena questioned

"Yes?" I answered.

"Not to be rude or anything but what are these for?"

"Oh. Nathan asked me last night if we would go to the medieval fair with them and I told him we would. Is that ok?" I asked, cautiously.

"Of course that's Ok!" Dahlia exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Lena asked, holding her dress up to her front.

"I don't know, because I agreed to it without asking you first."

"Well I'm happy you did," Leigh said.

"How about we get ready," Nicole said looking at her phone, I just got a text saying that they should be here at noon."

"OK, let's get all medivealed up!" I said, already starting to strip down.

By eleven thirty we all had our dresses on and they all fit us perfectly. I had my dark hair curled and pinned up so a few curls spilled over the bun. Lena had her strawberry-blond hair twisted on top her head. Leigh had her short hair curled and down. Dahlia had her reddish-brownish hair straightened and hung over her back. And Nicole had her long brown hair in a braid sown her back.

"Well, don't you girls look like you stepped right out of soirée," my mom smiled, leaning against the door." Now who's ready for pictures?" She goes to retrieve the camera.

We all groan but smile obediently as she points the camera at us and had us move into various poses.

By the time she was done taking all her pictures, the boys would be arriving at any minute. And when they did, they were all dressed to match us, Nathan in a red tunic and golden trousers with gold boots, Max in a dark blue tunic and black trousers and boots, Jay had on a pale yellow tunic with light green trousers and brown boots, Siva had on a royal purple tunic and black trousers and boots, and Tom had on a dark green tunic and brown trousers and boots. And they all looked amazing!

"Well, don't you look just fantastic?" Nathan says, sweeping me into his embrace.

"Not as fantastic as you," I whispered in his ear, "I love you in red."

He chuckled and pulled away, taking my hand. "So is everyone ready?" he announced in his lovely English accent.

Everyone nodded and they escorted us out to the limo. We all got weird looks on the way out but we didn't care 'because we were all having so much fun.

We got funny looks when we arrived too, since we pulled up in a limo and were dressed like performers. We just laughed at their faces and decided to split up and meet back here, at the entry gate in to hours.

Leigh's POV

Max always knew the way to make me laugh; it isn't hard, but still. At the moment he was poking me in the side, making me squirm. We were both full fledged laughing when my phone when my phone went off in my purse. It was the set ring tone I had set for Addi. I answered and sobbing on the other end.

"Addi, what's wrong?" I said into the phone.

"Just meet me at the gate, we're going. I'll explain later. Please." She cried from the other line. I've never heard her like this.

"Of course. We will be there in five minutes. Is Nathan going to meet us there too?"

"I don't know. And I don't care." She yelled

"Ok, be careful" I said. Then I turned to Max. "We gotta go, Adelita isn't dong to well.

He nodded and we headed toward the front gate.

Adelita's POV

I waited for the other girls at the front gate, trying to control my tears. I didn't know where Nathan had gone, but I hope he didn't follow me. I hope he would have enough common sense not to do that.

Leigh was the first to arrive. She let go of Max's hand, came over to me, and wrapped her arms around me, making soothing noises trying to calm me down. I soon felt three set of arms around me, and my tears were renewed again.

"I think we should go," Lena said to the rest of the group. I saw them all nod in agreement through my tears.

"I'll go fetch Nathan. I think I know where he is. Go ahead and get her in the car," Jay said heading in the direction we had just took.

The girls helped me to the car and we all piled into the first row of seats and let the guys fill in the back.

We were waiting for five minutes when Jay finally came through the crowd dragging Nathan behind him. He roughly pushed him the far back, the furthest away from me.

When we got up to our hotel room, Leigh helped me out of my dress, Lena got out a pair o my pj shorts and a tank top and laid them out on the bed, Nicole was ordering food, and Dahlia was keeping my mom at bay, while just sat there with tears streaming down my face, not caring anymore.

Once I was changed, fed, and able to talk without breaking into tears, I got bombarded with questions about what happened.

"Listen. We were having a good time and I left to the bathroom. When I got back I found him, not where I left him, but kissing another girl from the fair! So, I walked over pulled him away, slapped him across the face, and then ran and called all you," I finished with a sigh.

"I'm so sorry, Adelita," Nicole said patting my arm.

"I just want to call it a night," I said, "And I'm not talking to him again, you guys asked me to give him a chance and I did, and he blew it!"

"I think calling it a night sounds good, right?" Dahlia asked. They all nodded.

We all went to bed and I fell asleep with a new set of tears streaming down my face.

Nathan POV

As soon as we got to our Malibu house, I got nailed with questions about what I did to make her so upset, why I did it, yada, yada, yada.

I told them the truth and that I didn't know why I did it. They told me I better find a way to make it up to her. I told them I would, if she wanted to see me again. I'm not even sure if I want to see her again.

After a few more minutes of talking I went up to my room and collapsed on my bed, having had enough of her this night. But, of course, she had to haunt my dreams.


End file.
